The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is the 22nd collab by TheRunawayGuys. This was the first time Stephen was a guest on the channel. Description July 9, 2016 - March 28, 2017 "We go to the land of Hyrule to save its maidens from Vaati, and also for some five-screen madness!" Characters *Tim as Green Link *Emile as Red Link *Jon as Blue Link *Stephen as Purple Link. Stats Wins *Tim: 0 *Emile: 2 *'Jon: 19' *Stephen: 3 -Jon had 19 1st place finishes, and 5 2nd place finishes, never falling below 2nd place. -Stephen had 3 1st place finishes, 5 2nd place finishes, 4 3rd place finishes, and 12 4th place finishes. -Chugga had 2 1st place finishes, 8 2nd place finishes, 7 3rd place finishes, and 7 4th place finishes. -Tim never had a 1st place finish, 6 2nd place finishes, 13 3rd place finishes, and 5 4th place finishes. Lives Lost *Tim: 27 *Emile: 38 *'Jon: 15' *Stephen: 25 Hero of Light *Tim: 11 times (including ties), 4 times (excluding ties) *Chugga: 4 times (including ties), only once (excluding ties) *Jon : 7 times (including ties), 5 times (excluding ties) *'Stephen: 12 times (including ties), 6 times (excluding ties)' Hero of Darkness *'Tim: 4 times (including ties), 0 times (excluding ties)' *Chugga: 14 times (including ties), 7 times (excluding ties) *Jon: 11 times (including ties), 5 times (excluding ties) *Stephen: 9 times (including ties), 4 times (excluding ties) Memorable Moments * Jon accidentally killing Tim with a Boomerang.The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - Episode 1: Lake Hylia * Jon and Stephen Georg being downvoted when Jon was the only one who could fight the boss and Stephen had a lamp. * Stephen's bomb and lamp obsession. Especially bombs, with which he once killed Emile and Jon simultaneously so he could loot them. * The Jailing Montage. * Stephen singing the opening but the Guys boo him when he mentions teamwork * Tim singing the Dark World theme when the guys were arguing about game's competitive coop in Episode 17. * "Fuck you Tingle!" - Tim ** Tim used a boomerang to nab a 1000-Force Gem from Tingle when he said it. Trivia *It was first shown on a StephenVlog video, specifically on Day 2161. *This is the second game in which Tim was Player 1. The first time was in New Super Luigi U. **Both cases are likely due to green being Tim's 'TRG Color', and Player 1 in both games is mainly associated with green. ***Stephen got Purple Link mainly because it was the only Link left, as Emile and Jon copied Tim with Red and Blue Link respectively. *Jon never finished with less than 1000 points. This is most likely why he was only either first or second at the end of the levels, and he was only second five times out of twenty-four levels. **Dying the least and often having the most Force gems at the end of the levels might've helped with the scores.﻿ *Stephen's main channel StephenPlays uploaded some memorable moments from this let's play making it both the first let's play to have "official" memorable moments and the first let's play to have memorable moments uploaded to StephenPlays that wasn't from that channel References Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:GameCube Let's Plays Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:Gameboy Advance Let's Plays Category:Current Let's Plays